A complicated Family
by prettygirl33
Summary: FUTURE FIC Brucas Naley Jeyton baley friendship will eventually have crossovers with: 7th heaven, theoc,charmed,smallville, everwood, gilmore girls, supernatural and more
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis was a beautiful, bubbly, positive, person. As long as you didn't mess with her family and friends you would be fine. She mid back length brownish redish hair with big hazel eyes and big cute dimples. She was slender with the right things in all the right places. All the guys wanted her and all the girl wanted to be her but they couldn't and there weren't. Brooke was fairly well off she was no where near poor and you could defiantly call her rich. She had lived on her own since she was 15 but it wasn't a big change since her parents were never around. Her parents kept her in money since no daughter of there's could be "poor" which was fine with Brooke. Although Brooke can defiantly hold her own. She had a fashion line and had graduated law school with honors, even with all the obstacles she faced she did and she was proud.

Brooke looked around her huge house it was beautiful and she loved it, it was her dream house with a pool and game room a basketball court and a bunch of other thing. I know what your thinking yes she still is Brooke Davis, she is not married and even when she gets married this coming march she will remain Brooke Davis. She has been engaged for almost a year, marriage was never a big thing for her, in her mind it just seemed to screw everything up and relationships had been screwed up enough for her so why take that risk. But the time came where she had to take that risk after much convincing by her now fiancé.

She walked up to the third floor of her house and went into the smallest room (which in reality wasn't very small). The room was beautiful! It was purple just like her room was when she was little. It had polka dots on the walls with pictures in each polka dot. There was a name on the wall and many tiny beautiful accessaries but the best one of them all was the little brown haired hazel eyed Brooke look alike in the pale blue crib. Jezzabelle Espinoza... the most beautiful and sweetest and greatest little girl in the world. And she was right there all the time for Brooke to play with and hug and cuddle spoil and even that discusting stuff like change her diapers etc.

She picked up the little girl and cradled in her arms. Life was good , but only one thing was missing. He was missing a lot, he was a workaholic and he traveled a lot. When he was home it was great and he was home quite a bit but when he was gone she missed him. She was always busy and she had fun and talked to him at least once a day.. As she gazed out the little girls window to the front drive way she saw a car pull up. It was a royal blue mustang convertible, with black leather seats. It was one of a kind when you saw it you would knew who it was and she knew who it was. Why was he home she wasn't expecting him home for awhile. She set the baby down in the crib and ran outside. Running as fast as she could down the 2 flights of stairs, she ran out the front door forgetting to close it (hopefully the animals wouldn't get out). He saw her running towards him bus wasn't prepared for her to fly into his arms and rap her arms around him in a tight hug.

"MIKKEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikkey" Brooke screamed

"What the hell are you doing here?"

" I thought I would surprise you and get here early!" he replied with a smirk on his face, that smirk that Brooke new all to well that, that smirk that only a few people had and he was defiantly one of them and she loved it

"Well im surprised and im mad I wanted to pick you up from the air port" she replied with a pouty face then smiled "but oh well saves me a trip and then I don't have to travel and I can just stay here and be lazy cuz im so over worked" she said dramatically and with a laugh

"Im so glad I saved you the trip!" he replied as he rolled his eyes " so are you gonna get down cuz I really need to put my stuff away!"

"only if you promise not to gon any where for like ever because I miss you to much"

"I promise" he put up his fingers to show the boy scout promise sign

"Okay if you insist" she unwrapped her legs from his waist and started walking towards the house

"Well aren't you gonna help me bring my stuff in since you missed me so much you could help me then I would get done faster and I could tell you about what I did wall I was gone and you could fill me in on what's going on around here"

" ya I could but then that means I would have to like carry heavy stuff and be overworked which I already am so I think all pass , im fairly patient I can wait until your done to fill you in on everything"

"Thanks im glad that you love me enough to sit back and watch"

"I knew you would understand"

"Your pathetic you know that"

"Whatever you know you love me"

"Ya keep telling yourself that"

"Hey now" they both start laughing they walk into the house. Brooke sits down on the couch and watches mikkey bring all his stuff inside and unpack and everything and he was taking "forever" so she decided to read a magazine

"Okay im done" mikkey said after he was unloading everything

"Thank god It took you long enough"

"Well if I had help..." he started to talk but was interrupted by Brooke

"Well ne ways there someone who wants to see you, since you have been gone forenever she's missed you"

" I've missed her also, where is Jezzy?"

"Calm on ill show you her new room, I moved her to the 3rd floor so she'd be closer to her mommy and all, its so cute its purple and has her name on the wall, it has polka dots and..." Brooke rambled on

" why don't you stop explaining since im gonna be there in about 3 seconds and I can see it for myself"

"Fine, since we are right here I guess ill just show you" she stick her tong out at him before she opens the door revealing the room

"It really nice, aw there's Jezzy," he picks her up and she smiles at him revealing teeny tiny dimples

"She's missed you"

"Of course she has, im her favorite uncle"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay so this chapter is mainly about Brooke but the next chapter you will find out about the other characters and everything else. When I mentioned that this story has a lot of crossover I forgot to mention that one of the crossovers that you will see a lot is strong medicine. Also I know I said they were getting married in march in the first chapter I don't remember if I said what month it is so I will say it now and hoefully it dosent mess it up. Its AUGUST. 2016 the 5 main characters are in there 30's

Brooke had finally gotten to sleep after a long night. He wouldn't be home from his business trip until the next day. So it was just her mikkey and jezzy. A scene that usually never happened. Usually there was tons of people in the house, pure chaos. But that was okay it kept her busy and happy. Brooke hated to sleep alone so these nights when he was away on business were the worst. She was a very physical person ( you know sexual, LOL) and people would always consider her a slut except for the friends who knew her best and it took them that long time to figure out the true Brooke Davis, the one her parents didn't know her acquaintances didn't know , only her best friends, her fiancé, his family and her kids new the real her, and that was fine with her.

Mikkey was a fifteen year old hotty! He was blond and had blue eyes he was about 6' tall. He is extremely smart and was a total jock. Aaraya was his girlfriend ever since he started high school. They had met before because her father was his mothers partner at the doctors office.

They had become best friends kinda like a Lucas/Haley relationship except something changed. They became romantically attracted to each other. He was in 10th grade and in 9th grade he got a scholarship to go to Europe for English to take a class with a few other students to be in a advance reading for the next year. He was so so glad to be home. Tomorrow he would go see Aaraya they were going out for a romantic dinner. But first he would help around the house since it seemed that it was a giant mess. Everyone who knows Brooke knows that she is not the cook, clean, perfect little stepfard wife.

It was the next day. Everyone one would be coming home, from school, from basketball, from singing from sleep overs, from whatever they were doing. Mikkey had gotten up early and taken Jezzy with him to go get stuff for dinner and a present for Aaraya since he had just remember that he had forgotten to send her a b day card since her birthday was a month ago. Brooke woke up at noon her normal time of awakening. She woke up and ate breakfast. Did her yoga (or tried she was that into it) and went for a short jog. After that she went swimming and then ate lunch. She was just about to watch Pirates of the Carribean 1 and 2 when the phone rang.

"God damn it , I was just about to watch hot hot hot johnny depp and hot hot hot Orlando bloom and a few other people" she said the last part after she picked up the phone

"Well hello to you to" replied peyton

"Aw p sawyer your home, im so happy your home, why are you home your not supposed to be home for like ..." Brooke rambled on until peyton interrupted her

"Brooke, brooke stop talking," she said as she laughed

"Sorry so why are you back, I thought that you weren't coming back from the art exhibit until next week"

" I was but then I decided to come home early so I could talk to you and see my wonderful husband and my feet are killing me"

"Well p sawyer jageleski , I always forget that part but whatever, peyton your feet are gonna be swollen your 6 months pregnant it happens"

"Ya well It NEVER happened to you!"

"It did to"

"No brooke it didn't , you barely had morning sickness your feet never swelled , you only gained little weight so shut up and stop complaining!" she said kinda jokingly kinda serious.

"Peyton for your information my feet did swell weather it was a lot or a little is not the point, I gained a crap load of weight I looked like a cow and I had serious morning sickness I just hide my pain cuz im awesome like that" she said as she blew a raspberry into the phone and stuck her tong out at peyton even though she couldn't see her.

"Whatever brooke I got to go I just called to tell you that hales called me and guess what!"

"what!"

"Nathan left"

"What why didn't haley call and tell me"

"She did but you didn't answer your phone" she looked at brooke who got a guilty look on her face

"I was so tired so I turned it off so I could sleep , o I feel awful" she said with a frown

"Ya well you might wanna call haley later she really wants to talk to you"

"Peyton"

"Ya"

"What happend?"


	4. Chapter 4

au: I would like to thank my fav. person on these boards,lol. My most loyal reader, my only reviewer and im so glad she/he (sorry I don't know if you're a girl or a guy,lol) likes my ff

so this chapter and all the others and probably more to come are dedicated to POLIA!

"What do you mean, OMG you kissed Chris" brooke screamed into the phone

" no brooke of course not, I cant believe you would think that" haley half screamed

"Well you just said you did so what the hell am I supposed to think, then what did you do ?"

" I never said I kissed chris I said he kissed me"

" did you kiss him back, why is he here anyways, and why the hell were you with him?"

" no brooke I swear to god I did not kiss him back! And I don't know why he is here in tree hill, I met up with him because he said he heard my album and he loved it! Can you believe it brooke he loved it and he was just walking around walmart , walmart and he saw he saw my album just sitting there, that my first album ever and he loved it!" haley rambled on and on

" hales everyone loves your album but probably no one more then Nathan your husband, you know the guy you married twice even after you kissed chris the first time"

" the only time brooke the only time I didn't kiss chris this time he kissed me and I pulled away but not before nathan saw and totally flipped!"

"Well of course he did haley he saw you kissing chris weather you kissed him or he kissed you that's what he saw and that's what he thinks , and can you blame him I mean this HAS happened before!" brooke said as calmly as she could but it wasn't working very well. She loved haley to death she had become her best friend over the years but she couldn't understand why haley couldn't understand why nathan was mad I mean come on now he just saw some guy kiss his wife again!

" I guess your right but still I just met with chris cuz he said he has a few tips to make my songs even better I didn't think he was gonna do that"

" where did he go hales?"

"I..I... don't know he just got really upset and was yelling and he just left" she said the last part thru tears

"But he ugh... did punch chris when he saw us kissing"

"That's my boy" brooke said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood but it really wasn't working

"I don't know what to do brooke, what am I going to do" she said sobbing

"Listen hales Lucas will be home from coaching tonight, we'll have a little welcome home Lucas fun and then ill have him go talk to nathan, he's probably just scared he's gonna loose you again"

"Brooke you don't have to do that I know you've been looking forward to your "welcome home Lucas fun" for awhile and personally ew I really don't want to here ne more about it I mean he is my best friend so no more info. But how about this... ill try to talk to nathan, id really like to work this out by ourselves and If we haven't by morning then ill call you guys and have lucas help,okay!"

"Okay if thats what you think would be best it works for me, more brooke and lucas time"

"What time does he get home?"

"10 minutes Im so excited"

"O that soon, ill let you go then go get ready"

brooke hangs up the phone with haley. She calls mikkey to ask him where the hell Jezzy and him are and he says that he packed enough stuff that she's fine and that they'll be home later tonight, probably. By the time she said good bye to mikkey a red vet pulled into the drive way. He was home thank god!

Lucas walks in the door and hits the wall because brooke is right there kissing him and hugging him they say brief hello's and I missed you and make there way upstairs to the bedroom

lucas is in his boxers and brooke is in her bra and panties when they here the door open, that doesn't stop them it never does but then they here

"Mom where are you? Where is Jezzy? Hello we are all back from Mema's"


	5. Chapter 5

AU: first off I would like to thank my wonderful reader POLIA for sticking with me SHE is awesome,lol. I would also like to thank my new reviewer

ssjrock-lee! okay so this chapter is giving the details in the story now including brucas family, naley family, jeyton family there kids there pregnancies there parents and it will also contain future characters that will "guest star in the ff" thru the chapters family's will expand so even though it may not say haley pregnant dosent mean it wont happen right now im just saying who the characters are now and the "guest characters " that way I don't have to explain each time.. This will include the facts about the character THE YEAR IS 2016 AUGUST 26th

BRUCAS

Lucas Eugene Scott: born, November 26th 1984

engaged to Brooke Davis brother of Nathan Scott , Brother in law/ best friend of Haley Scott

tattoos: has kids names on his back , brooke's name on his arm in a heart , and Chinese symbol on other arm.

Brooke Penelope Davis: born, January 1st 1985

engaged to lucas Scott and so on

tattoos: frog climbing up the back of her leg, pink and purple Hawaiian flowers on each side of her hips, clover on wrist, names of her children by a rose (each a different color) connected by a vine with there names and birth date on the lower part of her leg, dates of how old she was when her children were born (ex. 20-3 would mean she was 20 years old and 3 months when it was born), Chinese symbol (where it is in the show)

Emmalynne Kiwi Elene Davis- Scott: born , August 3rd 2000 16 years old , 11th grade

dating Jessie Espinoza

tattoos: Hawaiian flowers like Brookes on hips

looks: looks like brooke

Michael Eugene Davis- Scott : born, April 10th 2001, 15 years old, 10th grade

looks: looks like lucas

Libberty Belle Davis- Scott : born, January 21st 2002, 14 years old, 9th grade

looks: brown hair and blue eyes

Josephina Sophia Davis- Scott: born, February 29th 2004, 12 years old, 7th grade

looks: brown hair with natural red and blonde streaks and dark blue eyes

Risk Dare Davis- Scott: born, march 18th 2005, 11 years old, 6th grade

looks: brown hair and brown eyes

California Lila Davis-Scott: born, April 14th 2006, 10 years old, 5th grade

looks: red hair and green eyes

Casino Marie Davis-Scott: born, June 1st 2009, 7 years old, 2nd grade

looks: blond hair and blue eyes

Victoria Secret Davis-Scott: born July 4th 2012, 4 years old

looks: brown hair and green eyes

Jezzabelle Louisa Brooklyn Davis- Scott Espinoza: born October 31st 2015, will be 1

looks: like brooke and emmalynne

NALEY

Haley Marie James Scott: born November 28th 1984

married to Nathan Scott

trying to have a baby

Nathan Michael Scott: born March 18th 1985 same day as Risk

job: used to play basketball with his brother but know him and his brother are coaches for the Charlotte Bob Cats they also own there own sports shop

JEYTON

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Jagelski: born October 11th 1984

job: artist

married to jake, step daughter jenny but has adopted her

Jacob Jagelski: born August 28th 1984

job: working for a adoption agency

married to peyton, has daughter with ex-girlfriend Nikki when he was 17

Jenny Jagelski: born September 11th , 2003 , will be 14 years old

looks: looks like nikki

the adults

Karen Roe-Scott: 48 years old had lucas when she was 16 not 18 grandkids call her YaYa

Deb Scott: 48 years old , brucas kids consider her there grama they call her Mema

Whitey Durham: 65 years old, godfather to brucas kids they call him Beba which started when they were younger because they could say basketballs and lucas and nathan told them he was "basketball man"

strong medicine

Louisa delgato "Lou": shell be a regular she is brooke's doctor even though she is not poor she made a exception because karen recommended her she is the godmother of brucas kids she has been brooke's doctor since emma

the oc

Seth and summer: 33 years old , kids : Rylee: 10 , blonde hair brown eyes

cash: 6years, cruz 4 years both have brown hair brown eyes

marissa and ryan: 33 years old , off and on relationship

gilmore girls

loreli: 39 yeras old , dating luke

Rory: 21 years old , dating Logan

smallville

Clark(34) and Lois(33) are together: Kai (7 years), Johnny (5)

Lana and lex are together no kids

Chloe and Pete are together : they have one kid named ( Adam Clark, who is 1)

Everwood

ehrum and Amy: 31 years old, 1 kid , Andrew Conner 6 looks like amy

bright and hannah are together

supernatural

Sam 27, Dean 32

charmed

piper and leo/39: kids: Wyatt(9), Chris (8), Matilda (5)

phoebe and coop/37

paige and henry/34:kids: Holy Piper, Rose Lynn (7), Ian Henry (5)

7th heaven

anny and Eric: 60

matt/sarah:38: kids, ricky and erin (boys, 4)

Mary/Carlos: 35: kids, Charlie(8), anna, Claire (4)

Lucy/Kevin: 33: kids, Savannah(5), Joseph and jimmy (4)

Simon:27

ruthie: 23

sam and David: 16

ok so this is really long and boring and im so sorry but I just wanted to lay down the boring facts so everyone im really sorry about how boring it was but hopefully this will help you understand and it will help me understand for a resourse when I cant member all these facts


	6. an

Authors note: ok so first off I would like to say thank you to my reviewers it means so much to me. The next thing I would like to say is that I don't right these stories a head of time I don't plan them out really I think of them in my head write them and post um so if im having a brain laps then I have no chapters already written so this is just for future notice. The last thing is some of you may think that this is totally unrealistic , maybe to you it is , I know oth to some people is very unrealistic but those are the people who live in a perfect world , I can honestly say that almost everything that has happened in oth has happened at my school or in my family. But this story is how I could see brucas, naley and jeyton in the future. To be honest it is realistic because brucas is based on my cousins life. She is 31 with 7 kids and 1 granbaby, our grama is 49 our great grama is 65 and our great great grama is 83. So to me this is realistic. This story may be kinda fluffy at times but that just because I love brucas so much its hard to write tons of dramatic fight scenes and all this other stuff, but there will be some of that. So I hope you like it, sorry if you don't , stay tuned! I plan on updating as soon as I get the chapter written which will proably be tonight so hopefully. Thanks

love katie


	7. Chapter 7

Omg im so sorry about taking forever to update I hate when people do that and here im doing it so so sorry I just got back from Washington and then the beach and then the beach again and then again,lol (we have a beach house). So sorry again thanks to all my reviewers and readers

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!

IMPORTANT

one more thing the story is a future story I know thats what it is but I think to add the drama and show how much they really have lived there will be flash backs so this chapter is a flashback but a extreme flashback so it will probably be anywhere from 2 to 10 or whatever chapters

Okay so these next few chapters are gonna be a flashback to May 2003, brooke and lucas and the gang are still in high school. Emmalynne is 3, Mikkey is 2, and Libby is 1.

Haley is back from tour and Nathan and Haley are re engaged and are to be married the week after school starts.

"I think we should leave North Carolina" brooke stated boldly and out of the blue

her and lucas were laying in bed after a long night

"What" lucas was shocked this had never been discussed or even anything brooke loved tree hill and her friends and so did lucas he didn't know where this was coming from

"I think we should leave north carolina, get away from it all"

"Get away from what, Brooke you love it here peyton, haley, nathan, my mom, deb, whitey everyone is here why the hell would you want to leave?" lucas questioned this was all to much he would have never thought that this was gonna be there conversation last night "what about college brooke we were gonna go to UNC together, what now where will we go, cuz we need to go to college"

"I know we need to go to college we got excepted to other college's and just think we need a new environment"

"Brooke what about the kids there family is here everything they know is here you need to think about the kids" lucas said in a loud and stern tone like a father disciplining his kids

" I am thinking about the kids lucas" brooke had fire in her eyes and warning tone that would scare anybody " I don't want them growing up here,"

"What do you mean you don't want them growing up here?" lucas questioned with a calmer voice "we grew up here, we love it here other then all the drama"

" not forever lucas just tell the kids are out of elementary school or middle school or something" she said also a little calmer tone " I don't want here where everyone knows that they were accidents I mean ya there gonna find out but I don't want everyone's else to where there opinion off on them"

"What are you talking about"

"Like emmie the one who started it all" brooke said with a laugh "she is our first little accident what if she goes to school, everyone here knows all about us and my family and your family, I don't want them to have to deal with that"she sighed "at least not tell she's older and can understand more"

"Okay I can understand that but what about our friends and family the people who have been here for us and for them, there all they know brooke and were just gonna yank them away from it?"

"No lucas, Naley's wedding is in a month then there gonna pack up and move to Washington for college, Peyton is going to Maine to pursue her art career and Jake is staying in North Carolina and go to school in Savannah, were all gonna be spread out Luke thats just how its is"

" what about my mom and Keith and deb and whitey what about them brooke?"

" we'll come visit, we can have them come visit lucas but I need to do this" Brookes eyes were pleading with lucas you could here the sincerity in her voice

"Fine" lucas said rolling his eyes "you win again, we will move"

"Thank you lucas, this means so much to me, after we get up we can go look at the other acceptance schools and see what works, ok" lucas nodded and brooke gave him a passionate kiss

"Mmm, now you said something about Jake and Peyton aren't gonna be in the same state" lucas said pulling away from the kiss

"Um ya they broke up" she replied sadly

"What, when did this happen?"

"Two days ago didn't I tell you?"

"No you never added that little detail, why did they brake up?"

"They said they had different dreams at different schools and different states, but don't worry broody they'll get back together, eventually"

"How is peyton handling it?"

"Pretty good I guess, she wants to get out of here once naley's wedding is over, start new in Maine"

"Ya I understand"

brooke kissed lucas agian

things started heating up when lucas pulled away again!

"What" brooke said annoyed

"What about the kids?"

"Luke its 7 in the morning there my kids they don't get up tell like noon and its not like they can really walk in on us"

"Good point" he said as he pulled her down onto the bed


End file.
